Dangerous Love
by Mysteriuos.Girl
Summary: A última coisa que Bella esperava era se dar bem em uma colônia de férias. Com certeza, ela deveria estar sonhando, e nesse sonho ela estava apaixonada pelo coordenador do grupo, o cara lindo e musculoso e... Oh céus! Que o sonho não acabe, por favor!
1. Outra Vez Não

_Edward e Bella não me pertencem, assim como qualquer outro personagem da história Twilight.

* * *

_

**Título da Fic**: Dangerous Love (Amor Perigoso)

**Gênero**: Romance/Humor/Drama

**Classificação**: PG-18

**Resumo**: A última coisa que Bella esperava era se dar bem em uma colônia de férias. Com certeza, ela deveria estar sonhando, e nesse sonho ela estava apaixonada pelo coordenador do grupo, o cara lindo e musculoso e... Oh céus! Que o sonho não acabe, por favor!

**Autora**: Mysterious Girl

**Muito Importante**: todos os personagens na fic são humanos, todos mesmo.

* * *

**Dangerous Love **

Capítulo Um – Outra Vez Não!

_Agosto, dia 19_

**[Bella]**

Controlar-me, enquanto uma raiva do tamanho do mundo borbulha dentro de mim, não é uma sensação muito boa. Nada boa, na verdade. É ruim. Péssimo! Grrrrr! Dá vontade de socar alguém, alguma coisa, ou gritar, ou jogar algo contra a parede, ou sei lá o que mais. Enfim, dá vontade de fazer muita coisa ruim.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar... Não conseguia!

Minha mãe, Renée, _querida mãe_, voltara a me inscrever em uma maldita colônia de férias. Simplesmente fiquei fula da vida. Eu odiava esse tipo de "passatempo". Sempre tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos. Sempre parecia motivo de piada. Sempre estava sozinha. E além do mais, eu já tinha dezessete anos – já podia fazer minhas próprias escolhas, não?

"Pode tirar essa expressão de amuo do rosto, Bella." Minha mãe entrara em meu quarto sem nem bater na porta. Às vezes ela realmente me irritava. "Estou fazendo o que é melhor para você, e um dia me agradecerá por isso."

"Eu estou bem!" quase gritei, sentindo-me impotente. "Sei cuidar de mim mesma! Não preciso que você faça essas coisas por mim! Já tenho dezessete anos!"

"Você _só_ estará bem quando sair desse quarto." Andou até meu roupeiro e de lá retirou uma mochila cargueira que comprara há três anos, quando eu começara a freqüentar colônias de férias. "A decisão está tomada, Isabella." Não era um bom sinal quando minha mãe me chamava 'Isabella'; pelo contrário. "É verão, e você não ficará nem mais um dia nesse quarto, portanto trate de fazer essa mala imediatamente. Já sabe o que é essencial levar... roupas para um mês de calor e produtos de higiene pessoal."

Espera aí... Eu escutei bem? _Um mês?_

"Como assim 'roupas para um mês'? Sempre foram quinze dias!" Meu Deus, ela não pode fazer isso comigo!

"Pois é, minha filha..." Um sorriso estranho se formou em seus lábios carnudos. "Você fará dezoito anos longe dos _papás_... _Legal_, não?"

Legal? Deve estar de brincadeira comigo, com certeza. O que tem de legal completar dezoito anos rodeada de estranhos? Nada!

"Esteja pronta às sete da manhã, Bella."

Droga! Mil vezes droga!

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, acordei mal-humorada, sem vontade de falar o que quer que fosse. Meu pior pesadelo recomeçaria hoje. E, para piorar, minha lembrança ao completar dezoito anos seria uma parte desse pesadelo. Simplesmente horrível. Tudo em minha vida tem sempre que ser horrível. Até eu sou horrível.

Exasperada, solto um muxoxo e sento em cima da cama, penteando pacientemente meu cabelo. Se eu conseguisse fazer minha mãe mudar de idéia... _Se eu conseguisse_; obviamente não conseguirei.

"Está pronta?" Dessa vez minha mãe bateu na porta antes de abrir. Que irônico. Está sendo simpática quando vou embora. Talvez esteja com algum peso na consciência.

"Sim." Levanto da cama e coloco a escova na mochila, antes de pendurá-la nas costas (ou tentar, porque ela está terrivelmente pesada). "Mas quero que saiba que eu vou contrariada. E também porque você me obrigou."

Passo ao lado de minha mãe, saindo do quarto. Ela não parece nem um pouco abalada com minhas últimas palavras. Deve continuar a pensar que isso é o melhor para mim... _Como se engana_.

* * *

O trajeto até meu destino foi silencioso, e eu fiquei olhando a janela do carro o tempo todo, observando a paisagem monotonamente. Alguns minutos depois, minha mãe estacionou atrás de um pequeno ônibus super colorido e velho, onde garotos e garotas sentados no seu interior cantavam alto. Que coisa mais brega, pensei revirando os olhos.

"Parece que estão esperando você, Bella. Vá rápido!"

Ótimo! Ainda por cima era a última a chegar! Perfeito!

Irritada, retirei o cinto de segurança e desci do carro, indo buscar minha mochila no porta-malas. Estava tão pesada, que acabei me atrapalhando, deixando-a cair... em cima de meu pé esquerdo.

Lágrimas quentes e grossas brotaram em meus olhos, enquanto a dor latejava em meu pé. Com o rosto em brasa, fechei o porta-malas, tentando disfarçar o que acabara de acontecer.

"Você é a Isabella Swan?"

Alguém se aproximara de mim, e esse alguém possuía uma voz muito sexy. Eu nem lembrava mais da dor em meu pé.

Lentamente, me virei, pousando uma mão suada no carro. O cara era tão lindo, que eu quase me senti mal por ser tão... feia. Vestia uma camiseta verde, grudada em seus músculos poderosos, e uma bermuda cargo preta. Tinha um olhar intenso, íris verdes e brilhantes, parecendo rir com os próprios olhos. Seu cabelo era meio rebelde e em tons acobreados, diferente do que eu estava acostumada a ver.

Maduro.

Alto_. _

Musculoso_._

Lindo_._

Gostoso.

De repente, me lembrei que estava observando-o, babando mesmo, e corei furiosamente.

"Ãh, sim... Eu... Sou eu mesma."

Ele abriu um sorriso que fez parar meu coração.

"Olá, Isabella. Eu sou o Edward, um dos coordenadores do grupo. Estávamos esperando você. Consegue andar?"

"_An-andar?_" gaguejei, não entendendo sua pergunta e, ao mesmo tempo, chocada por descobrir que esse cara lindo iria passar um mês comigo.

"É." Outro sorriso. Agora meu coração batia loucamente. "Não deve ser muito legal sentir o peso dessa mochila cair em cima do pé..."

Oh, droga, ele viu! Deve estar me achando ridícula e boba. Uma adolescente ridícula e boba.

"Eu... Eu consigo andar. Vou só me despedir de minha mãe." Na verdade, eu nem queria me despedir de minha mãe, mas precisava de um motivo para me afastar dele antes que minhas pernas virassem gelatina.

"Claro."

Eu me abaixei para pegar minha mochila, mas ele me impediu, pousando uma mão em meu ombro. Seu calor corporal penetrou minha roupa e queimou minha pele. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Droga. Sou tão ridícula!

"É melhor eu levar sua mochila, Isabella" ele disse, rindo.

"Oh! Obrigada!"

Ele piscou um olho, enquanto pegava a mochila com facilidade.

"De nada."

Quando se virou, caminhando em direção ao ônibus, dei comigo contemplando sua bunda redondinha e firme. Oh que pedaço de mau caminho!

Suspirando, dei a volta ao carro e parei ao lado da porta do condutor.

"Ãh, mãe..." Droga, será que ela percebeu alguma coisa? "Bom... tchau aí..."

"Divirta-se, Bella" ela disse por fim, parecendo conter uma risada. "E use camisinha!"

"_Mãe!_"

**Continua...

* * *

**

**NA:** hello girls (and boys?). rsrsrs. Então, primeiramente, quero pedir desculpa por qualquer erro. Odeio erros e sei o quanto isso é chato. Mas estou fazendo o possível para isso não acontecer. ;) Essa é minha primeira fic Beward. E essa história promete bastante (eu sou muito suspeita para falar isso, haushaushaush). A fic terá POV's Bella e POV's Edward. Mas os POV's Edward só aparecerão no momento certo._ Oooooh!_ rsrsrs. Bem, pessoinhas, esse é o primeiro capítulo, e eu preciso de combustível (comentários) pra continuar... ;) Comenta? *-* Dúvidas? Ask me.

Bye people,

**MG**


	2. Coincidência ou Destino?

**Dangerous Love**

Capítulo Dois – Coincidência ou… Destino?

**[Bella]**

Depois de me despedir de minha mãe, respirei fundo e rumei então em direção ao pequeno ônibus. Este parecia um verdadeiro e autêntico arco-íris, completamente colorido e repleto de desenhos típicos de verão. Eu quase tinha certeza que toda a coloração excessiva servia apenas para disfarçar o modelo antigo do ônibus, tão velho quanto meu avô (sem ofensa a meu avô, é claro).

Com cuidado, olhei a escada meio desnivelada, ou torta – sei lá – camuflada por um tapete de borracha anti-escorrega (eu suponho que seja anti-escorrega), e pousei um pé sobre o primeiro degrau, subindo devagar e cuidadosamente. Nada rangeu... _Estranho_.

"É incrível como todas as garotas parecem ter medo dessa escada..."

Ergui minha cabeça em um único movimento, surpresa, e vi o cara lindo, Edward, sentado em frente ao volante do ônibus, me observando com curiosidade divertida.

Poxa! Ele é mesmo uma obra de arte! Daquelas muito valiosas, raras, únicas! E vai conduzir _essa_ _coisa_? Não, espera! Esse Deus Grego está falando de novo comigo em menos de cinco minutos? Oh meu Deus!

"Medo…?" Não, eu não tinha medo de uma escada. Isso não é medo. Ou é? "Não estou com medo, se é isso que está pensando. Apenas 'tô tendo um cuidado redobrado, sabe... Minha mãe diz que eu sou um pouco, ãh... desajeitada e descuidada."

A curiosidade do cara lindo pareceu duplicar após minhas últimas palavras, seu olhar tão atento e intenso, que eu simplesmente me senti ridícula por ter confessado uma coisa destas a este Deus Grego. Agora sim, ele deve me achar uma boba.

Como se não pudesse suportar mais seu peso, eu abaixei minha cabeça, corando furiosamente, enquanto ele mantinha o silêncio. Quando passei do seu lado, ele se mexeu, e minhas bochechas ruborizaram ainda mais – se é que é possível.

"Hum, então parece que terei de ter um cuidado redobrado também... com você."

Após escutar suas palavras, eu não sabia se me sentia ainda mais embaraçada – até mesmo humilhada – ou eufórica. Tudo bem que ele acabara de dizer que iria prestar mais atenção em mim, mas eu não posso esquecer que isso se deve ao fato de eu ter confessado ser "desajeitada e descuidada". Droga, ele não deve estar pensando boa coisa sobre mim...

Decidi fingir que não escutara o que ele dissera, como se eu tivesse percebido que ele falara para outra pessoa. Posso até estar sendo burra ao ignorá-lo, mas nesse momento minhas dúvidas e, principalmente, minha insegurança me impedem de acreditar que ele esteja flertando comigo. Isso parece algo muito improvável e impensável. Eu sou apenas uma garota.

Com algum alívio, percebi um lugarzinho desocupado no final do ônibus, entre um garoto e uma garota de cabelo curtinho. Não olhei ninguém enquanto rumava até lá, sentando e tentando a todo o custo não desviar meu olhar para o lugar do condutor.

"Oi. Eu sou a Alice. E você?"

Surpresa, eu olhei a garota sentada a meu lado, quase sem acreditar que alguém estava conversando comigo no primeiro dia.

"O-Oi, Alice." Observei melhor seu rosto, me surpreendendo com suas feições extremamente suaves e infinitamente delicadas. Parecia uma fadinha. "Eu me chamo Isabella, mas me tratam por Bella" respondi, usando minha simpatia o melhor possível."

"Bella, certo. Que idade você tem?"

"Dezessete. E você?"

Essas perguntas podiam parecer um tanto vulgares, mas eu estava realmente interessada em conversar e fazer pelo menos uma amiga. Tudo seria muito mais simples e fácil com alguém do meu lado.

"Eu tenho dezesseis. Acha que podemos ser amigas?"

Talvez essas férias não fossem tão más...

"Claro que podemos!" respondi, animada de verdade.

"Legal! Então sendo assim, eu já posso comentar uma coisa com você..."

"O quê?" eu perguntei, subitamente curiosa. Era como se ela fosse me contar algum segredo.

"O Edward, sabe, o coordenador, estava olhando você de um jeito muito estranho..."

Pega de surpresa, não consegui evitar algum constrangimento. Salvo isso, eu até me sentia empolgada ao imaginar Edward me observando. Pelo menos eu chamava a atenção dele.

"Que jeito estranho...?"

"Não sei explicar" ela disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Foi quando você veio sentar. Ele ficou olhando você de um jeito feio, sabe, desconfiado... Mas ele é bonito demais, né!"

"Sim..." concordei, suspirando. "Pois é." E estivera me observando sem eu saber...

"Olha, as coordenadoras estão vindo pro ônibus. Aquela ruiva 'tá sempre no pé do Edward..."

Meu olhar voou na mesma direção do de Alice, logo visualizando a típica garota linda, charmosa e fogosa. A outra era loira e possuía um sorriso simpático. Ambas subiram a escada e falaram algo com Edward, que meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Muito bem, parece que já estamos todos" a ruiva falou, se virando, enquanto a loira sentava em um dos lugares da frente. "Sei que isso é chato, mas todos têm de colocar o cinto de segurança." Seu olhar pousou em mim, e estranhamente pareceu me odiar à primeira vista. "A viagem demorará uma hora e quarenta minutos. Se alguém se sentir mal, grita. _Seguimos, Edward!_" Olhou-me uma última vez, antes de sentar ao lado da loira.

"Acho que ela não gostou muito de mim" eu murmurei, colocando o cinto de segurança.

"Julgo que ela está marcando seu território" Alice retrucou, também colocando seu cinto.

"Como assim?"

"Ela percebeu o quanto Edward foi atencioso com você, quando chegou, e ficou com aquele olhar rabugento e invejoso."

Algo dentro de mim começou a se agitar desconfortavelmente.

"Mas eles são namorados?" perguntei, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Não sei... Espero que não!"

E de repente estávamos rindo como duas bobas.

* * *

**NA:** hello girls. Mais um capítulo. Que coragem a da Bella, né, ignorando o Edward daquele jeito, kkkk. Com certeza ela deve estar muito confusa! O cara gostoso dando bola pra ela, que se acha apenas uma garota. Ai ai. E agora como ele reagirá? Hum... _We will see._

Gostaram da Alice? Ela é uma ÓTIMA observadora, não acham? ;D

Bem, no próximo capítulo as coisas começarão a esquentar um pouquinho... Será o primeiro POV-Edward. \o/

Obrigada a quem comentou. *-* É sempre bom ter comentários. =D

Até próximo capítulo.

Bye people.

**MG**


End file.
